Commercial aircraft set up for the transportation of passengers typically include rows of seats along the length of the aircraft cabin that are separated by an aisle, at least one galley in the cabin, and one or more lavatories in the cabin. Because the primary purpose of a commercial aircraft is to transport passengers, the aircraft cabin is usually set up to maximize the number of seats in the cabin. As a result, it is challenging to provide adequate lavatory space without reducing seat count.
A typical passenger aircraft includes at least one lavatory enclosure that is positioned along a central aisle of the aircraft among the rows of seats. The lavatory enclosure is accessed through a doorway from the central aisle. The width of the lavatory enclosure is typically not much larger than the width of the doorway. In some cases, the available space within a lavatory is limited. In these cases, even with the best of designs, the lavatory can still feel confining to the user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.